Amara and Lita Chill Out, hang out
by Autumn Child
Summary: Amara and Lita are left home for a day


Pen name:Autumn Child  
E-Mail: SailorUranus11@Yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Sailor Scouts.  
  
  
Amara and Lita Chill Out, Hang Out  
  
"...and there's some chicken casorral in the refridgerator, ice cream in the freezer, and that's about it. Amara, you do know how to work the oven, don't you?" Mihele asked me, a bit worried. "Yesss, Michele, I dooo!" "Well, i shouldn't worry, Lita's here to bail you out of any cooking troubles." I stuck my tounge out at her. "Keep it up, and you'll sleep on the couch tonight." She threatend. Hotaru came bouncing down stairs, her little purse in hands. "Are we ready?" She asked Michele, bouncing up and down. "Just wait for Tris...oh, her she is." The three of them were going out to lunch, then a day of shoping. I, on the other hand, had more *yeah, right* immporent things to do then to be draged from one shop to another. I'm lucky, though. About four months ago, Lita came to live with us. Lita, for a long time now, has lived alone. her parents died in an air plane crash when she was small, and although was well off, living alone had begun to take it's toll on her. That's why when she asked if I could teach her how to drive, I decided to *pop the question* so to speak, and asked her to come live with us, and become my * adopted little sister*. Anyway, the two of us had some 'imporent thing to do' that day. So, wishing them well, i closed the door. i looked at Lita, who looked at me. 'Ready for some fun?" i asked her. "Oh, yea!"  
"...and extra pepperoni with mushrooms. it's going to 183 riton ave." i hung up the phone, just as Lita finished making potato salad and sour cream dip. 'Well, now. There's only one more thing left to do." Lita nodded. "What movies should we get?" she asked me.  
*************************************fifteen minutelatter***************************************  
Lita came running up the steps, an arm load of vidoe's in one had, and a bag of jolly ranchers in the other. "Now, this is what i'm going to call a good time!" i smiled as I looked threw all the movies she got. ' Blood Bath', 'Blood Bath Two: The Awaking', 'Candy Man', 'Bird Cage','Bride of Chucky'. "You have some good tast!" i told her. "Now, when the hell is that pizza going to get here?" She asked. "Lita, untill it dose, i have an idea. Lets get into our crap cloths. Then we'll realy be relaxed." In our sweats, Lita wore a pair of gray sweat pants and a sports bra. i wore apair of gray sweats and a sleavless black tank top. The bell rang. "Thank God!" Lita mummbled as I whent to the door. I shoved some money at the guy, then slamed it closed. Lita got the soda, poped in the movie, and we proceded to relax.  
************************************************************************************************  
"UUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPPP! Oh, yeah, there's more were that came from, honey!" Lita whent hysterical as I belched about three more times in the same manor. "Come on, lita. your going to have to let it out one end or the other, an i prefure it come from your mouth." "Yeah, well, i'll never get it to come out like yours!' " I just can't belive we ate that whole pizza and the bag of jolly ranchers." Lita looked around. "You know, We still have my potato salad." I stood up. "and the bag of dorito's and that sour cream dip you made." The two of us made a bee line for the kitchen. i opened another bottle of soda, and Lita got the food all ready. "Now, lets see if we have any good movies." "Wait, I think there's a car race on now." Lita said, looking at her watch. We brought everything inside and fliped on the sports channel. Sure enofe, we were able to catch the last half hour of the race. During this time, I also taught Lita how to get her belches to come out really long and good, somthing Michele would never let me teach Hotaru. I smaked on the back one her's started to come out really good.  
************************************************************************************************  
I guess the two of us got really comftorabel, because the next thing I rembered was waking up to the sounds of Lita vomiting in the bathroom. I stummbled up and ran over to see how she was. "lita, are you okay?" She looked up at me with really glassy eyes, one hand over her mouth, one on her stomach. "I think i ate to much!" I stooped down next to her, Holding her hair, wich was coming out of her poni tail. "Let me get you some pepto." i measured out some of the thick, pink goo, and handed her the cup. She downed it, then i helped her to bed. "Feeling any better?" I asked her tenderly. She looked at me strangly. "Yeah, a little." "What's wrong, Lita?' I asked. "Nothing, I just never realised that you could be so..gential." I smiled at her. "Why not? i'm gental with hotaru." "I know, but your never gental with me." I thought for a moment. "i know I'm not gental with you Lita, i can't be." She nodded, as though she under stood. I was older then her,the older sister. I needed to show her things, be a role model.  
************************************************************************************************  
An hour latter, about 5:15, lita was better and got out of bed. She came into the living room, were I was getting out the Super Nintendo. "Hey, buddy. Feeling better?" She nodded, eyeing the games. "Care to join me?" We proceded to play an hour and a half game of Mortal combat, when Michele, Hotaru and Treista came home. "Well, it looks like the two of you were bussy!" She said eying the pizza box, candy wrappers, and chip bags. "Guess what the two of you are going to do tomorrow?" "What?" I asked. "Clean this house." I looked at Lita and we both groaned. 


End file.
